Perforated mounting boards, one brand of which is sold under the trademark PEGBOARD by F.M. Thorpe Manufacturing Company of Lamar, Missouri, are widely employed for merchandising purposes in point of purchase displays due to the convenience and flexibility of display arrangement and the desirable levels of support which they afford. Such boards are used in combination with various types of brackets or hangers having means enabling facile engagement in any of the numerous holes thereof, and in most instances the mounting boards are secured to walls or other vertical support structures. Notwithstanding the obvious and well-recognized advantages of such perforated board systems, in most cases they do not conveniently provide means for changing advertising, thus necessitating reliance upon a header or mounting card associated with each article for that purpose. Moreover, the existing systems generally provide no preestablished organizational format, which often results in the rather haphazard and unattractive arrangement of the merchandise.
Assortments of items are commonly supplied to the merchant affixed to stand-up display cards and the like, which do afford some benefits in terms of advertising space and prearrangement. However, because no provision is made for replacement of purchased merchandise, the supply of items in greatest demand will frequently be the first to become exhausted from such a card, leaving only the less popular items on display. Moreover, the weight and number of articles which such cards are capable of supporting are very limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel merchandising display assembly utilizing a perforated board-type support wherein a display panel may be used with a replenishable supply of articles.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an assembly enabling the display of an assortment of articles of merchandise in a highly attractive, convenient, simple and inexpensive manner.
A more specific object is to provide a novel assembly for the display of merchandise which affords the convenience and supportive advantages of perforated board systems, while at the same time providing highly effective advertising and/or organizational features.